


Ghosts

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Aaron Korsh (showrunner ofSuits): "We have a very nice scene somewhere midway through the back six [episodes of Season 8] where Harvey calls Mike and leaves him a message."Patrick J. Adams (actor for Mike Ross): "Mike definitely screens the call. He’s over telling Harvey to get his head out of his ass and marry Donna already."





	Ghosts

“Hey Mike. Thought I’d catch up with you, but you’re probably swamped with work right now, Mr. Managing Partner. Some days I’m jealous of you, you know, right until I remember the fun of dissolution and irresponsibility . . . Like a couple months back, I took on this pro bono case, and Robert had to huff and puff and try and shut me down, but I stood my ground, like you would’ve. Yeah, call me back for that whole story. Doesn’t have the best ending ‘cause, spoiler alert, Donna signed me over pro bono to the fourth Trump son, but you’d appreciate the journey, right? Talk to you soon.”

 

“Hi Mike. It’s been a month– don’t worry, I get it, you’ve got a firm and a wife and a whole bunch of other headaches without me piling on. I figured I’d reach out in case there’s anything I can do to help. I’m not entirely clear on your business plan, but I’ve got plenty of potential investors; worst comes to worst, I’ve been looking to build my own portfolio. And if you ever need some legwork on this coast, let me know, ‘cause that’ll even out my do-gooding score with one of our new name partners. Or if you need advice, or a sounding board, or hell, a fall guy, just . . . let me know.”

 

“It’s been a while; if I didn’t know better I’d say you don’t remember me! But seriously, Mike, two _New York Times_ articles by the time you’re 40? You’re going places I never had a shot of reaching. Good choice with the black suit by the way, way better than last time. Looked pretty on you. And anytime you wanna run an extra victory lap, you know the number.”

 

“Mike. I hate to keep nagging even though you’ve obviously moved on, but there’s a _thing_ with Louis. I could use another viewpoint on it, ‘cause I’m just maybe starting to get old here, and I know it’s not as sexy as those three class actions you’ve got right now, but I . . . Anyway, feel free to call even if it’s late your time, my sleep schedule’s damn near nonexistent these days. Whatever works for you, I’m standing by, no obligation. Which makes me sound like a lousy ambulance chaser commercial, but hey, whatever works.”

 

“Hi, thanks for texting me. About . . . marrying Donna, apparently. Now, we’ve both got questions, how about we sit down and talk properly at some point? Anytime you want, Mike.”

 

“I learned a new word today. ‘Ghost,’ used as a verb. And really, you’re ghosting me until I tell you what you want to hear? I can’t tell whether you stole that move off a solid prosecutor or a five-year-old, but I can play that game. I’m not saying a damn thing on the grounds that I don’t want to unless we’re having an honest-to-god conversation. Call me back.”

 

“Mike? I am authentically, 100% non-fraudulently sorry. You hear that, Mike, I apologized, and I freely admit it’s taken a little courage from the coffee cart guy to work up to this. You call me tonight, whatever you want to ask me, I’ll give you my most heart-wrenchingly pathetic answers. Though as a lawyer I feel obliged to remind you, last time you said I shouldn’t share my feelings ever, not with you at least. You remember that? Good times. Those were good times.”

 

“Look, if you’re still waiting . . . The truth is I do resent Donna and her new boyfriend. And some of that’s because he’s a client and it’s opening us to malpractice and Louis doesn’t give a damn, but some of it is more personal. I just don’t think that’s enough for me to take you up on your suggestion and _propose._ I mean, Louis’s shrink claims I’m jealous of the Sazs-Litt fetus, so this might be a more general midlife thing. A . . . crisis, if you will. But if you were waiting for your opening, here it is, press on it.”

 

“Hey, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. I thought about emailing you, writing a letter, maybe? You’d probably throw it out a couple lines in, ‘cause the truth is I don’t know what the hell it is you wanna hear. I haven’t known in . . . I don’t even know how long. I figure it won’t matter if I buy out a full page ad in the _Times_ , not until I figure that out. I'm learning how to live with that.”

 

“Mike! Miiike. I have a plan. I’ll get a full page _Times_ wedding announcement, just for you, for me and Donna. And I’ll go get you a thirty-carat ring, and I’ll, uh . . . I’ll break her up from her boyfriend if you want, and I’ll quit going through the Macallan so. So damn fast. If you care. All your part is is just be my best man, just come and I’ll lie to you about my ceremony time as payback, tell you it’s earlier so you’ll be there a couple minutes extra. ‘Cause truth is I’ve gone all in, full tilt, lost everything like a goddamn _addict_ and I don’t _care_. Don’t care if Donna wins me. Settles for me though she ought to get the world, ‘cause . . . there’s nothing left. Nothing _left_. Nothing’s right without you, Mike.”

 

“I apologize for calling so late; hope your screening filter caught that. We’re both lucky I remember how to delete messages even while, ah, lightly intoxicated. I’d still be happy to catch up sometime? Just let me know.”


End file.
